


Two hands will comfort you

by ShyAudacity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Hurt Lydia, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s05e16 Lie Ability, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Scott and Parrish are only mentioned, Sleepovers, Stilinski Family Feels, The sheriff approves, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: Scott is asleep on the couch, his body turned away from the door. While Stiles is in the recliner adjacent to him, his legs spread slightly while Lydia lies between them, her head on his chest. Stiles has one hand on the sleeping red heads back, the other on her head. Stiles looks like he’s fighting sleep, his eyes glassy and staring off into the distance. 
He startles lightly when the older man comes into his view, and the Sheriff holds up his hands in surrender. 
OR 
The Sheriff comes home after Lydia gets broken out of Eichen House.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a Teen Wolf fic in a while bc Hamilton has taken over my life. Title from Say When by The Fray.

It’s nearly midnight. It’s been a long day, and all the Sheriff wants to do is have a cold beer and go to bed. It had been a trying day at the station, and he was glad that his shift is finally over. He walks into his house, and is surprised by the sight.

Scott is asleep on the couch, his body turned away from the door. While Stiles is in the recliner adjacent to him, his legs spread slightly while Lydia lies between them, her head on his chest. Stiles has one hand on the sleeping red heads back, the other on her head. Stiles looks like he’s fighting sleep, his eyes glassy and staring off into the distance.

He startles lightly when the older man comes into his view, and the Sheriff holds up his hands in surrender.

“Hey, it’s just me, no need to panic.” He tells his son. Stiles nods, exhales, then holds onto Lydia a little tighter.

“You’re home late.” He whispers.

“Yeah, I had a last-minute call over to Eichen House. There were reports about some half teenager half monsters trying to break a patient out. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Stiles shakes his head, not looking at the Sheriff.

“That’s what I thought. Alright, well, I’m going to bed. Goo-.”

“Lydia almost died, dad.” Stiles interrupts. “If we hadn’t broken her out of there when we did then… I couldn’t leave her there. I just couldn’t. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I did.”

“I know,” the Sheriff replies. “Don’t worry about it, Parrish and I will figure something out. Get some sleep Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, letting his head fall back against the chair. The Sheriff made his way towards his bedroom, pausing when he heard a noise coming from the living room. A gasp and then a series of quiet words.    

“Hey, hey shhh it’s okay.” Stiles whispered. “I’m here, it’s Stiles. You’re at my house, remember? Scott is here too. We came here after Deaton fixed you up, your mom knows where you are. It’s okay…we’re all okay. You can go back to sleep, Lydia, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

The Sheriff smiled, then continued into his room.

*

When he woke up the next morning, the first he did was go into the living room. Scott was no longer on the couch, but Stiles and Lydia were still lying together in the recliner. It was the most peaceful he’d seen his son look in months, and it broke his heart. Walking over to them, he picked up a blanket and laid it on top of the pair.

He brushed his hand through Stiles’ messy hair, and the teen opened his eyes, looking up at his Dad.

“Hey, hey it’s just me. Go back to sleep, okay? I’ll call the school and let them know that you won’t be there today.”

 Stiles nodded sleepily, his eyes drooping. He rested his cheek on top of Lydia’s head, and the Sheriff pulled out his phone.

“Hey, Parrish, it’s the Sheriff. Let everyone know that I won’t be at the Station today. No, no I’m fine, I just need to keep an eye on my son today. Yeah, thanks. Bye.”

He hung up, then looking back at Stiles who was already asleep. The Sheriff would always take care of him, no matter what.  

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this unfinished on my computer for months and finally decided to finish it. Tell me what you think about it. Thanks for reading, have a great day!


End file.
